Elsword Love Square 2
by Hawo
Summary: Elsword and them have stopped to take a nice break after their big fight but what happened to Asuna and Ichi? After wondering for a few days, he finds himself a between love and a brand new mission after meeting 2 mysterious new people! Their mission is to save and protect the Soul, a power that holds different worlds together but can they really do it! Is Aisha avoiding Elsword?
1. Chapter 1

Elsword Love Square 2

Elsword's Pov:

"Rena!" I yelled and ran towards my wounded friend. She was covered in blood. Why?

I see a girl, a young girl with evil looking eyes... She looks like Aisha...why? Her eyes aren't like that. I just know it!

I look around. Raven looks dead and Chung is trying to heal Eve's wounds.

" Aisha! " I yelled as I ran to her. She threw a fireball at me and I blocked it with my sword. I don't understand. Why is Aisha attacking me? Did..did I do something bad to her? What is happening?! "Aishaaa!"

I woke up and was sweating as I got up. Oh good...it was just a nightmare..."Hm? Elsword? What happened?" asked Aisha in her PJs as she got up and hugged me. "did you get a nightmare again?"

"I-it's nothing. "

"you sure?"

"yes I'm sure I'm sure."

"okay. Get some sleep then. G'night"

She went back into the blankets and fell asleep again. I couldn't tell her. Not yet. But...I wonder what it was about...

The next morning, I quickly got dressed and woke up Aisha. Haha! She really is cute in her PJs. Hey just so you know,I'm not trying to be the pervert here. I walked out the door and found Rena and Raven talking. I knew they were a great couple but they now acted more like my parents.

" Huh?" said Raven as he looked up from his newspaper. "morning Els."

"Oh hey."

"did you get that dream again?"

"Nope!" I lied quickly. I didn't want him to worry about me like he use to. He and Chung treat me like a 3 year old, but I'm not that young. " So" I started. "what's for today's missions?"

"There are none so far. I don't know why but the town is acting really strange these days. Everything is so...normal. William or Chloe aren't attacking. "

"that's strange."

"It sure is."

As I took a seat at the table, I suddenly got shocked by something. "OW!" I yelled in pain as I quickly got off the seat. I looked down and saw Moby and Reby staring at me angrily. Oops. Wrong spot.

I quickly grabbed another chair and sat down as Rena gave me my breakfast: eggs and bacon.

Eve and Chung soon came in, holding hands and sat down. Eve turned on the TV and she looked concern like Chung. What was happening? I turned my head around to see the tv screen as Aisha walked in with a yawn.

"Breaking news!" started Ariel as her face appeared. " William nor Chloe is attacking but we have a new villain here! "

A new person? Let's just hope that he or she is more challenging.

"Her name is..."

We all leaned forward to get a glimpse of the girl.

"Asuna."

ASUNA?! THE ASUNA FROM LAST TIME?! YOU MEAN THE ASUNA?!

I stared in shock at the tv and glanced at the others. We all stared at each other speechless. I thought we broke the spell. What's she doing now? What about Ichi? All I knew was that things were about to get worse.

Hawo: Sooooo yea. Srry about the late chapter. Most of you probably thought that I was gone but I'm not. Please continue to read my stories and review them. If any of you guys want a story request or something, I'll be glad to write it for you. Until next time! Ja ne! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawo: Hey guys! ;P**

**Raven: Hey?! That's all you could say?! **

**Elsword: Where have you been?!**

**Hawo: ? **

**Aisha: you know exactly what we're talking about -_- don't you dare play dumb with us**

**Rena: * comes out of the door happily* Hawo-chan~~~ Treat me to so beer again ^~~~~~~^**

**Raven: Beer? O.o**

**Elsword: Hawo what have you been doing?**

**Chung: Onee-sama Rena! Ah! Please stop drinking!**

**Eve: He's right. your just upset that Raven is taking Hawo to all your dates.**

**Raven: But we're not suppose to leave Hawo alone in the house! She's not old enough to be alone in the house!**

**Aisha: You could have asked Chung and Eve to take care of her.**

**Hawo: It's not Raven's fault. I asked to go.**

**Elsword: You don't wanna play with big brother Elsword anymore? Q.Q**

**Hawo: Sorry Nii-chan. Raven just needed a little sister.**

**Rena: O.o**

**Raven: /**

**Rena: Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have spent all my time begging Hawo to treat me to drink.**

**Raven: Uh well... uh...**

**Hawo: Let's just start the story already -_- Oh and I'm so sorry for the late/ very very very late update. I'm on vacation so I'm spending most of my time trying to complete the chapter that the virus deleted. Even if I'm on vacation, I still have summer school after this soooooooooooo yea. Anyways, please review, it usually keeps me going! Oh and, I sorta changed the plot and conflict and everything so does anyone think that I should delete this story, rewrite the summary, and renter the story again? I even got this idea from daydreaming in my math and science class cause I didn't get much sleep. O.O If you want to message me about when the next chapter is coming up of what ideas you want to add in the story, please email me at cjasmineta ;D I'll accept any idea and if I can't think of anything to write, I'll probably hold this contest, where you can write part of the next chapter ;D And yes I'll give you guys credit :D After all, what's better than having all my dear readers trying to write the next chapter? I'll announce when it'll happen and when it'll end. BTW is it me or did I see a story with at least 600 reviews?! 0.0 That person must be very happy about it. Anyways, LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

Elsword Love Square 2

Chapter 2: The Mystery

"...I guess the dream was right..." said Chung as he broke the silence.

"What dream? What are you talking about Chung?" asked Rena with a worried look on her face as she hugged onto Raven's arm.

"... Um... I uh..." started Chung, trying to find the right words to explain.

"I don't think that this is the right time to start explaining and chit chat." defended Eve as she sighed. " All we need to worry about now is why Asuna is here and how."

"... Could it be... that..." started Aisha with pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong Aisha? What is it?" wondered Elsword as he stared at her.

Before Aisha could answer, the door bell started ringing endlessly. As Elsword walked towards it, the door was slammed open. There was Ariel holding onto a young girl in her arms. She wore a school uniform looking outfit that was a white button shirt with a brown jacket covering it. Attached to it was a bright red tie. Underneath was a black and red skirt that was up to her knees as her long white socks covered some parts of her legs. Even if Ariel was covering her a lot, it was pretty obvious that she was bleeding. Her long blond hair that was tied up into pigtails, dangled in the air as she breathed softly. By the looks of her, she looked only about 13 or 15.

"OMG! Ariel! What happened! " screamed Aisha as she quickly took the young girl and ran upstairs. "Eve! Chung! Come help me over here!"

"What happened to her?!" asked Rena as she stared at her with tears in her eyes. She had never seen such a bad wound before.

"N-No more time to 'huff' 'pant' explain." she answered as a cloud of smoke appeared behind her. As it cleared, there standing was Asuna and a young boy. He wore a black hooded cloak around him as he held a huge silver sword that was blocking Asuna's black staff.

" Where is it!? WHERE IS THE SOUL TO EVER LASTING TIME?!" she screamed as she tried to hit the young boy with a fireball.

Instead of answering, he dodged her attack and continued fighting. 'Huh? That's strange.' wondered Elsword as he stared at the young boy with curiosity. 'Why is he not harming her? He just keeps on blocking and dodging her attacks.' As he stared, he was soon woken up from his daydream of wonder by Rena's scream. " What are you doing Elsword! Help him while we protect the girl and Ariel!"

"Ah! Oh yeah!" said Elsword as he ran towards the kid and Asuna. " Asuna! What are you doing?!"

" Shut up! I warn you! If you get in my way, I will kill you!" she yelled as she prepared a strong spell.

" I'm ending this now!" yelled the young boy as he took out a spell charm. As he started mumbling the spell, a bunch of magic words and scribbles circled him. In a blink of an eye, the spell charm turned into sakura petals, surrounding Asuna and soon, she disappeared.

"Wh-Who was she?" asked Elsword as he and the kid walked upstairs to ask Ariel.

"..." the kid didn't respond but as soon as he saw the girl he quickly ran towards her. " Alice! Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm okay... Ari...'cough' " answered Alice as Rena and Aisha start wrapping her with bandages. " More importantly, have you found the signal?"

"Ah... we uh...lost it.." answer Ari as he looked away upset.

"Uh... After all those years, when we finally had it and we... we... LOST IT?!" As she yelled, she ended up coughing more blood. " IT CAN'T 'cough cough' BE!"

"What is she talking about? Someone please explain. Ariel? Don't you know why?" asked Rena as she wiped off the blood that was on Alice.

"I don't know what they're talking about but I do know what they're looking for." answered Aisha.

"What?! What is it?" asked Rena as she panicked a bit more.

"The Soul of Ever Lasting Time... is a great power that can control time and the space between worlds..."

"Worlds? Isn't there just one world and that's here? Planet Earth?"

"Wrong. Everyone is in a different dimension, where they are all on planet Earth but in each one, almost everything is different."

"How do you know this?" interrupted Ari as he took off his hood. Underneath that dark hood was a hot young teen with brown spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes. " This was only kept a secret and only known to the Yoshima family and rank SS fighters. "

'' Yoshima? Isn't that Elsword's last name?" asked Eve as she took a step forward Elsword. "How come Elsword doesn't know about this?"

"Elsword? Are you keeping this from all of us?" asked Raven with a concerned look.

"Secret? What secret ?" asked Elsword as he stared at his friends confused. "And how dose Aisha know about it?"

" First of all, it was in my spell book and second, who are the SS rank fighters?" answered Aisha as she sat down in a big fluffy purple chair.

"That is a secret. Now let's get going Alice." answered Ari annoyed. " We're sorry for bothering you."

Before Ari could leave or take a step, Rena and Aisha grabs onto his legs. " Sorry no can do." said Rena as she shook her head. " Answer our questions first then you may go."

Instead of answering, Rena and Aisha suddenly floated away from him and were stuck onto a chair. As soon as that happened, Alice put back on her clothes and got up. " We're sorry for bothering you and please try to understand, this isn't a game. We're on strict orders right now so if you get in our way, we'll have to eliminate you.'' said Alice as they walked away.

"Wait!" cried Elsword. " Who is the Yoshima family? Do you know Elisa?"

"Elisa? You know Princess Elisa?!" asked Ari as he turned around.

"Elisa is my older sister. And what do you mean by Princess?"

" Could it be? Are you the lost fire prince?"

"Wait what? I'm con-" Before Elsword could finish his sentence, Alice and Ari went on their knees and bowed. " Prince Elsword, we are sorry for not recognizing you earlier. We are sorry for our rudeness."

"Wait what? J-Just get up first! I'm n-not a prince or anything so uh..."

"Well, I guess we'll have to fill you guys in but you all have to keep it a secret, got it?" said Alice as her face turned serious.

"Sure but uh could you get us off the chairs now?" said Aisha as she struggled to get off the chair.

"Oh yea. I forgot about that. Sorry." answered Ari as he snapped his fingers, releasing the spell.

" Well then were shall we start?" asked Alice as she took out an orb.

"First, who are you?" asked Raven as he sat on the ground.

"Oooo! Story time!" yelled Chung as he bounced joyfully over to Raven and sat down.

" Well you already know our names but we'll just introduce ourselves again." answered Ari. "I'm Ari and-"

"I'm Alice." finished Alice.

" We're not real or um let's see...how should we explain this..."started Ari as he scratched his head.

"What do you mean you're not...real" asked Eve as she sat down next to her lover.

"Well, let's start at the being." said Alice as her orb started glow and soon, they were in a weird place. " Don't worry, this is just an illusion by the way."

"Every person at least has a different self than what they really are which are called Souls. For example," said Ari as he pointed to the screen. " Alice and I are different self's of someone, which is a secret for now. As you can see, usually each person has one but for us, it's 2. When a person is born, their other self is transported to a orphanage. There, the souls are taken care of and sorted into different rooms and dimensions until at the age of 5."

"5? Isn't that a bit to early?" asked Elsword as he stared at the screen.

"Nope. Sometimes, it's a bit too late. Anyways, durning those years, we are to study the basics of different classes."

"Different classes?"

"Oh! This one I know." said Aisha as she looked at Ari for permission to explain. As Ari nodded Aisha quickly took the opportunity. " The different classes are like arches, mages, swordsmen, est."

"Oooh. Then what are you and Alice?" asked Elsword.

"Well, let me explain all the classes first."

"There are more?" asked Chung.

"Yes. So like Aisha said, there are different classes but some end up combining them."

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"He means like if you add Chung's and Rena's classes together, you'll get Eve. That's why she works well the machinery and her range is very accurate." answered Alice.

"Then what was Raven's?" asked Elsword.

"A swordsmen like you and probably... adding Chung's."

"What do you call Chung's class?"

"We call it a gunner."

"Well, now back to explaining, when we get our classes, we have to battle to death." interrupted Ari.

"D-death?! At the age of 5?!" yelled Rena as Raven tried to calm her down.

"Yes. This world is very cruel as you can see, but that's how life is. Sometimes we vanish because the person is already like their other self. You can't get another one.''

"Do we have one?" asked Chung.

"Nope cause all of your other self has already vanished at age 2.''

" ..."

" Anyways, when fighting, we are only allowed to use our brain and body. No weapons until we defeat a witch."

"Witch? Isn't that a mage?" asked Aisha as she hugged onto Raven's arm.

"Well, the witch is an illusion but we can touch it and feel it's attacks.''

"Interesting. I would love to try this attack when going on dungeons." said Eve as she massaged Chung.

"Uh I rather you didn't." said Elsword, thinking about the times when Eve was mad at him.

"Ahem, after the battle, we each receive a necklace which shows a symbol" said Alice as she pointed to the screen.'' Each person has a different one and will always remember what it means. Even if 2 people are a mage, their symbols are different. So far, no one has seen a symbol that looked the same."

"What if there were twins?" asked Aisha. " Would that be the same?"

"There are no twins that looked alike so far. Even if that did happen, they'll probably get something different based on their personality."

"Wait then...what does the Soul of Ever Lasting Time have to do with this?"

"Well, after getting our classes, we are trained endlessly with little food and water. Each day, we have been taking pills and bread as food and only 4 cups of water a day. After we earn ranks by battling our teachers every month, we can carry out missions starting at the age of 13."

"What if you're not an SS rank?" asked Rena.

"Then you'll be deleted." answered Aisha with pain in her eyes.

"Deleted?"

"Killed cause they think that you're not strong enough to survive on your own."

"The Soul of Ever Lasting Time is a power to control worlds like Aisha said but the teachers soon found out that Ari and my real self, has the Soul of Ever Lasting Time and is in the Yoshima family. Earlier, we were assigned to find Princess Elisa but the teachers have found her body near a cave. Inside, was that person you just saw. "

"N-No way... what about...was there a guy with her?" asked Chung.

"Nope. Why?" asked Ari.

"Cause we knew Asuna earlier and she was with her lover Ichi at that time."

"Ichi? Ah you mean the cursed boy? He was also killed but by a real witch."

"You mean a mage like Aisha?"

"Uh kinda but they're evil and use humans and other ingredients to make potions."

"Then why was Asuna mad?"

''That, we don't know and it's probably cause the Soul of Ever Lasting Time has the power to also bring back the dead."

''Wait so, your other self is the Soul of Ever Lasting Time?"

"Yes and we had the signal earlier but it's gone now."

"Is she in this dimension?" asked Rena hopefully.

"No. That's why we were trying to find the signal so that we can locate it and then go through the portal to get there." answered Alice as she turned off her orb. " Now do you understand?"

"Wait so is it a boy? Girl? Age? Height?" asked Eve.

"That we don't know."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find it!" said Elsword as he got up, all ready to go.

"We can't until we have the signal."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOOP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"You were saying?" smirked Elsword as the device rang.

"Alright. You win. But follow our instructions and don't get in the way got it?" ordered Ari and he headed towards the door with Alice.

"Got it!" chorused the El gang.

"Let's go!"

As they ran through dungeons and roads, they soon stopped at the edge of a cliff. Below was the ocean but above that was a purple swirly portal. As Ari and Alice jumped in, El gang followed and son, they landed on a huge bed.

"Mmmh!" yelled a voice underneath Elsword.

"Huh?" said Elsword as he got off the poor person. " Who are you?"

"That's what I was gonna asked you!" said the little girl. There, was a 10 year old year with short black hair. Her big brown eyes looked cheerful and sparkly which made he seem cute and chibi when she was angry. "Who the heck are- What the?!"

"?"

"H-H-How is it possible? You're only game characters! W-w-w-w-w-what the heck is happening?!" she yelled as she pointed at him. " I know! I'm dreaming! I'll just fall back asleep and wake up and everything will be back to normal!" As she fell back on the bed, she fell asleep again but didn't even notice that everyone was staring at her. After 10 minutes she woke up again and found everyone surrounding her.

"Why are you guys still here? I'm still probably dreaming..." she said as she blinked a few times.

"Jasmine! Wake up! You're going to back late for school!" yelled her mom as she prepared dinn-'cough cough' (sorry I'm hungry so I keep saying dinner)breakfast.

"C-Coming!" she yelled back as she blindfolded them all with socks and changed into a black T-shirt with an Elsword jacket on top. Below, she wore a pair of jeans , white long socks, and black vans. "Shoot! I'm late!"

As she ran downstairs, everyone untied the blindfold and followed her.

"Oh and Jasmine!" said her mother as she ate. "Your brothers and sisters came back from Japan so they'll be bringing you to school today!"

As Jasmine drank her orange juice, she choked. "Since when 'cough cough' did I have brothers and sisters?"

"I just remembered to tell you cause I haven't seen them in a long time!"

"...Anyways, I'm ready let's go already!"

''Hey Jasmine. I'm Ari and your older brother. We all are going to taking you to school today okay?" smiled Ari as he came down the stairs with the rest of them.

"Sure whatever. Can we go? I'm gonna be late!"

As they all hopped in the van, there was no more room for the poor little girl so she ended up sitting on Elsword's lap.

"Haha! Hey Aisha! I found our daughter!" said Elsword as he held onto her.

"She doesn't even look like us!" said Aisha as she giggled.

"So, were to?" asked Ari.

"Ugh didn't mom tell you? It's at Herbert Hover Middle school." answered Jasmine as she rolled her eyes. (Soo sorry that the place takes place in SF and at a random school that my cousin went to.)

As Ari drove, they were soon there. As soon as he opened the door, Jasmine bolted out of the door. "Bye Ari. you can go now. Love ya." she said as she kissed him on the cheek as if she knew him for years. As she sprinted away, Ari motioned the rest to get out.

"We're going in?" asked Elsword as he got out.

"Yup! We're going to sign up as teacher assistants. She has 8 periods but usually 7. Who wants to wake up early?" asked Ari as he grinned.

"...Uh how do you know all this?" asked Chung.

"Your girlfriend over here found her school schedule on her desk."

"I'll go in the morning." volunteered Aisha with a smile.

"Well, you'll be with Jasmine for Japanese so you can bring her to school early when her mom tells you to."

"Got it."

"Now who wants the homeroom?"

"I'll take it." offered Rena. ''It's only 10 minutes so I'll be fine."

"Great now who's taking math and science?"

"I'll do that one." replied Eve. "After all, I have a really quick calculator in my mind and I can have into the internet here to surf the web to help kids."

"Why are only girls volunteering so far?"

"No reason." said Raven. "I'll take her history and language arts class while Elsword takes her gym class."

"Then who's taking orchestra?"

"I'll do that!" said Chung cheerfully. "I love music!"

"Then we'll all meet at lunch on the school roof top near where she sits. Okay? Me and Alice will be at home helping mom out with house cleaning."

"But why did her mother not freak out?" whispered Elsword.

"It's Ari's memory replace spell.'' answered Alice. "Well, see ya at lunch oh and go to the main office and give them this pass. Don't say anything. Just give it to them and you'll understand."

"Got it.'' they said as they got their pass. "See ya guys later!"

"Bye!"

As they walked up the hill, they found the main office at the first floor. They gave their passes to a teacher and after a while of reading and nodding, she soon gave them 6 notes. "Give it to the teachers when you walk in the class room and they'll understand. Thank you for volunteering!" As they quickly left they ran to their classes.

'oh! It's Jasmine!' thought Rena as she spotted her near her homeroom. 'I'll just say a quick hi.' "Jasmine!"

"Huh?" as Jasmine turned her head around, Rena hugged her. Because of their height difference, Jasmine's face ended up at Rena's stomach. "Mmh!"

"Haha! Sorry about that." said Rena as she let her go.

"It's okay but what are you doing at school?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm doing my job! I'm your homeroom teacher's assistant now!''

''Do homerooms even _need_ assistances? ''

''Well they needed one so I don't know!"

"Ugh just get to the classroom already."

"Haha okay~ Bye~"

"Hey Jasmine, who was that?" asked Jasmine's friend who was about 5 feet 5 inches tall.

"Oh. Just my big sister." answered Jasmine. "But why are you so tall?! Why is everyone so tall?! I'm the only 6th grader that's 4 feet 7 inches!"

"Haha. Live with it shortly!"

"I'm not short! I'm average! You people just grow way to fast!"

"Haha! As if! You just grow to slow!"

"What?! No I don't!''

While they were arguing they didn't notice a thing but in the shadows, was a weird monster, ready to get her.

To be continued~

**Hawo:AH! 10 PAGES! MY POOR FINGERS TxT**

**Elsword: Too bad ;p**

**Hawo: I'm going to bed. I'll right more after a fews days -_-**

**Eve: Then you'll forget about the story**

**Hawo: Then I'll start typing tomorrow if I have time**

**Raven: Hawo. What's this FB message? O.o It's from a guy and he's saying sorry for the hug on the last day of school**

**Hawo: I'm never forgiving that jerk! . He hugged me by the waist when he knows that I hate him and that I don't like it.**

**Rena: Sounds romantic XD Hawo and**** _ (Sorry I'm not saying his real name :p) sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Hawo: / SHUT UP!**

**Elsword: Lol**

**Aisha: Well at least you finally updated**

**Chung: Hey Hawo.**

**Hawo: yes? OwO**

**Chung: *smirks* we heard that you hate wearing dresses and skirts so**

**Hawo: Uh oh**

**Rena: MAKE OVER TIME! XDDDD **

**Everyone: *grabs Hawo and changes her***

**Hawo: Not cool guys ( Is now wearing a white summer dress, high heels, a bracelet, white sparkly head band, and has make up on her face) Not cool -_-**

**Aisha: My little Hawo is growing up!**

**Hawo: You sound like an old lady**

**Elsword: haha oh well XDD**

**Chung: Where were you yesterday too?**

**Hawo: Uh... at the beach O.O**

**Eve: That explains the photos but who is that guy carrying you bridal style? **

**Hawo: My cousin. He was trying to throw me in the water**

**Rena: AW! I thought that it was your BF Dx**

**Hawo: What are you talking about? -_- I don't even have a BF**

**Eve: She wished you did**

**Chung: I'm tired DX I'm going to bed**

**Elsword: Same thing with me and Aisha. Good night guys**

**Rena and Raven: Night**

**Hawo: Good night everyone XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review ^^**


End file.
